Sleeping Desire
by BloodCrystals94
Summary: Jay hides his feeling for Moses with insults and heated comments. When nightfall comes, neither men can contain their emotions. MosesXJay oneshot.


**Sleeping Desire**

It had been a long day. Between being sent by Will to the Crystal Forest and then having lost most of their supplies after being attacked by what seemed an army of Egg Bears, Jay was beginning to get grumpy. Not only had all that happened but to top it off he was stuck with the one person he least liked to be around. Moses.

Now, he had nothing against the bandit. Oh no, he expressed his dislike to the red head _daily_. No negative comments were hidden from the world. It was the positive ones he kept inside. The deeper, darker ones he dared not let out.

He bit the inside of his lip. Why did it seem like everything Moses did strained the barrier he had on those thoughts? Actions as innocent as rubbing his shoulder were beginning to become threats.

As he watched the older teen bend down to the healing spring they had come across he felt his throat tighten. Damn bandit. How stupid could he get? Didn't he know what he was doing to him?

Of course he didn't. And he never would either.

Jay let out a shaky breath, spinning around when he knew he was staring too long. 'Concentrate.' He thought. 'Think of a plan. Think. Think. Think.'

"Hey, Little bro'." He winced at the nickname. Annoying. He was annoying. He couldn't think like that. Not those desires. "You got any idea on gettin' us out of here?"

He snorted. Hiding the fact a life and death battle of ego was going on in his body, the smaller boy glared over his shoulder. "Why don't you try using that brain of yours for once? Or is it even too small for that?"

Moses frowned, insulted. Jay felt his heart jump at the sight of the sad look in his companions usually gleaming eyes. Had he gone too far? He never showed pain like that before. Maybe he was finally sick and tired of the constant hateful remarks and was going to retaliate. To Jay's relief the fire in Moses' gaze jumped back as quickly as it had disappeared and being who he was, the beast tamer clenched his fists, making a mocked punching action in the air. "What?! Why you little punk! You'll regret sayin' that!"

"Oh?" Jay raised an eyebrow, turning around to face the man behind him. "And what exactly can _you_ do? Certainly you don't think you can fight me."

Indeed he didn't. Moses knew there was nothing he could do to the boy. He didn't have the heart nor the balls to ever attack him. He was so delicate with those large, thick lashed violet eyes and porcelain skin. Sometimes, late at night, the bandit would wonder just what he looked like without those over sized clothes on. How his skin felt under his touch, whether it was as soft and warm as he wished, or the feel of those glossy lips against his.

He shook his head and sighed. "Yeah, whatever. Let's just find somewhere to camp, a'rite?"

----------

The moon was bright that night. Through the crystallized tops of the strange paths Jay sat on the hard ground and let out a gentle breath of air. Such a tiresome day. His back was hurting from being slammed against the wall earlier by a nasty Phynx and he reached a pale hand up to rub at the tender muscles, wincing when a jolt of pain shot through him.

"Damn..." he swore, suddenly realizing how loud it was. Quickly he looked over to Moses. He was lying sprawled out on his back sleeping soundly. Surprisingly he didn't snore like most stereotypes would think.

Knowing that he hadn't woken up the man, Jay let himself relax again. The last thing he needed was a worried Moses fretting over him from a simple back injury. Returning his gaze to the moon, he held his legs tight to his chest.

Twenty minutes passed and he stayed like that, staring up at the large glowing planet. Every once and awhile he would steal a glance to Moses, only to find him sleeping the beautiful night away. After that time was up he decided enough was enough and leaned down to lay on his side. He should have gotten sleep. Should have closed his eyes and let his body drift into the black slumber he craved, but he was held back by a certain red head. A now moving red head.

Moses rubbed at his belly. "Mmm..." he moaned. "Dammit, Jay..."

Jay blinked. Was he... dreaming about him? Curiously, the sixteen year old raised himself off the ground and began making his slow, careful way over to the sleep-talking man. As he got closer, the talking got louder and soon he could hear clear as the moon was in the sky what Moses was saying. "Don't make me wait," he grumbled, "you're too damn cute."

The ninja's cheek pinked. Was he still muttering about him or someone like Norma instead? His question was never answered because by then Moses had fallen silent. The show was over and he had an empty feeling in his chest. An emotion he hadn't felt for awhile. Loneliness.

He looked at the bandit's chest, wishing he could snuggle up to him and be held by those strong arms. He wanted to feel the heat against his cheek, those rough hands running up and down his flesh, rubbing him in places nobody but a lover would touch.

Embarrassment flooded through him. Dammit, Jay, don't think like that. He shook his head and got ready to crawl back over to his original spot when he was pulled back by the sleeve. He whipped around to see Moses staring bleary eyed up at him. "You came t' share?"

Jay blinked. "Wh-what?"

"Share." Moses yanked him down and Jay yelped when his head slammed into the hard chest he had just been day dreaming about. "You can share with me tonight."

By share he meant sleep with and Jay got that right away after he had been roughly grabbed. He tried to wriggle away, squirming against the hold he was in, but his attempts were futile. Moses was far stronger physically than he ever would be. Those iron arms wrapped around him weren't letting go anytime soon.

Face red with a mix of humiliation and fluster, Jay gave up his fighting and became limp in the hold. Despite the obvious wrong in the situation he felt oddly comfortable. Almost... soothed. He wondered which was warmer, his face or the heat coming off the body under him. Either way he enjoyed it.

Slowly his eyes grew tired. His lids became heavy and he mumbled a soft, "I'll get you for this." To Moses before drifting off to the black void of sleep he had wanted earlier on. Together they slept. Boy and man. It was, in Jay's opinion, the best night he had in a long, long time.


End file.
